The Border of Asgod and the Underworld The Tales Of Anastasia and Thor
by Ichigo-San 1995
Summary: Thor Was sent to Midgard to lean about Humans along the way met a girl named Anastasia and start a new a new adventures


The Border of Asgod and the Underworld The tales Of Anastasia and Thor Chapter 1

Rating: T (Mid Violence and Language)

(Rated NC-17 in Later Chapters)

Author Notes: Hi everyone this is Ichigo here today I'm working on my seconded story it

based on Marvel's Thor and the Avengers. Which I don't own because that's copyright

and copyright is not cool at all. Anyway it a love story so please enjoy the story and rate,

comment and enjoy also, I will love critique because it will make me a better writer.

Chapter 1 – The Day I Went to Midgard

Thor POV

It was no day as any other day on Asgod, I Thor prince of Asgod and god of thunder as I was summoned by my father king of Asgod, Odin as he want me go to Midgard, one of the nine realms also known as Earth to the mortals. So I went to talk to my father in the throne room to talk more about my journey.

"Thor, do you know I summon you here?" said Odin then I said "Yes father you want me to go Midgard But, for what reason?" So my father stand from his throne as he walk to me as he sighed while he put his hands on my shoulders and said "Come with me son, We have so much to talk". So father and I took a walk though the palaces hallways to the halls of kings while me and father to talk about my journey. My father said "Thor as next in line to the agrarian Throne. I want you to learn about more one of 9 realms, Midgard". I ask him "But why Midgard in particular?"

"Because son, mortals are very strange and their nature is very predictable and I want you Thor to go to Midgard and learn about the mortals, will you do this task?" as while I was thinking I remember that my father slumber was near as he need to restore his power. And also my brother Loki, the trickster will not stop to get seat on the throne and rid father out of power but, knowing Loki he will follow me to Midgard to try to get rid of me as well so father will be safe for know and also, learn more about human that can be interesting. So I accepted the task "Aye, but I worry about you, isn't your slumber drawn near?"

As father think about the situation with his slumber he said "Son, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Even though his slumber last four years he is still king of Asgod and his voice is still law but concern for my brother and I ask him "But, what about Loki knowing him he will try to strike while in slumber". And my father said "Don't worry about your brother even though he's the god of misfit and seconded in line of the throne I know you will take care of him." And in thought I saw Loki if he follow me to Midgard causing trouble across Midgard with Misfits and destruction sitting on Midgod like his throne laughing. As I kept thinking about Loki's plan it kind of gave me a headache and the shivers.

Loki's POV

While I came home and saw Thor and father taking and going to the halls to past kings I decided to follow them to see. As I heard about Thor journey as stand behind the pillars I heard the whole conversation. And as I thought "So big brother is going to Midgard to hang with mortal trash, this is interesting." Then I use my magic to disappear "Let see what so Important about Midgod Anyway but, first I need to met a certain someone"

Sif's POV

As I was walking to the palace say hi to Thor I saw him left him leaving the Palace so, I ran to him "Hey Thor I came by to see you but, where are you going." And he said "Aye, Sif my father is sending me to Midgard. I asked him "Oh, but why the king have an interest in mortals and sending u there?" And he said "He wants me to learn about the mortals and their ways, it will benefit as future king." I ask him "When will you be back?" and Thor Said "Who Knows he didn't gave me a proper date to be back." And I sighed that Thor is leaving but his father words is law and it can't be helped "Well good luck with your journey and be careful while in Midgod, okay." And Thor gave me a big hug and said "I will". As that Thor uses his Hammer, Mjölnir to summon Thunder and made a portal to Midgod and left.

As he left for Midgard I was about to go home as I saw green mist start to appear as I noticed it was Loki. "What do you want Trickster?" as Loki appeared in his physical self he said "Oh noting war goddess I just want to say hi to my brother ex and … as I said "Shut up! I t was long time ago and you know that! And Loki said "But, why try to visit him from all this time then I said to Loki "Because, I'm his friend and besides I don't feel that way for him anymore got that!"

Then Loki said "Hey take it easy Sif or did I stir up some bad memories." And I thought to myself "Why the fuck he said that he bring that up even he knows how painful it was for me and Thor!" So without thinking I swung my sword at Loki to cut him down, but Loki use his magic and disappeared and I look up to see him above me " My sweet, sweet Sif you didn't have strike me down, you could have said stop like last before when we were in bed together…". With anger of the thought I flew to Loki direction and strike him down but he teleported to opposite direction and continue to speak "… and Thor saw us!" and that pissed me off for the seconded time " How dare you speak of that tragedy you creep!" then I throw my sword at Loki one last but, teleported again.

Trying to figure Loki went he appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the neck "Now listen to me you witch!" "Strike me once more I won't mind making you mine again and this time I won't with on consent…" As I struggled to get out of Loki grasped and try to uppercut him in the stomach. As Loki continue saying "…And Thor us in the same bed fucking!" "The look on his sad face when he saw us!" As he still chocking me I finally got him in the stomach and I fell while I was catching breath and he was trying recover from the uppercut *cough* "Loki !" and I strike my sword at him again But, teleported to stairs of the of Odin's castle .

"Love to stay and chat, but I have other plans to care off. And with that he use his magic to open a portal before he left he said to me "I'm going to Midgod; don't think of me while I'm gone Sif." And he winks at me I made a disgusted face "Not a chance trickster!" and stick my tongue out "and with that as the mortals says later days dude." and he left for Midgod. And then I laugh "Hah! I'll get your head trickier and we'll see who have the last laugh dude."

Next Chapter

In 5 month gap the Anastasia appears and will meet Thor and the adventures for 1st time.

… To be continued

3


End file.
